


Love is my Death

by maeslayer2277



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeslayer2277/pseuds/maeslayer2277
Summary: I was happy until love came along. Everything went to crap. All life in me is pretty much dead.





	Love is my Death

This story is about the death of my spirit. All within one week, the happiest points and the darkest. I fell in love. It was stupid of me. He was in a different place in his life than I was. I felt I couldn't always suit his need of attention or love. I have always been a kind of distant person because I don't want to get hurt. But, in the end that just caused us all to get hurt. A third was added to the relationship. This was a completely hectic choice. I had feelings for both of these people. I cared about them. I am very much a people pleaser which is why this all started. I know they got close very quickly and I couldn't keep up. I never wanted to hurt any of these people. I wanted them to be happy. I guess their happiness only comes if I am no longer in the picture. This hurt. But, if that is what made them happy then so be it. Things can get twisted out of proportion. Everyone can have different interpretations of a story which is another reason why any type of friendship or anything was destroyed. I messed up. They messed up. We all had our mess ups. But, this is my fault. I don't want anyone to be angry at each other. I don't want this bad blood.


End file.
